dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Come! Jang Bo Ri
Details *'Title:' 왔다! 장보리 / Wattda! Jang Bo Ri *'Also known as:' Jang Bo Ri is Here! *'Genre:' Family, romance *'Episodes:' 52 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Apr-05 to 2014-Oct-12 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:45 *'Original Soundtrack:' Come! Jang Bo Ri OST *'Related show:' Because of You Synopsis “Can a long-lost daughter find happiness when she is reunited with her parents after 20 years?” In a complicated twist, a young woman from a wealthy family goes missing and is raised by a foster mom instead of her own parents. Meanwhile, her wealthy family adopts a girl to overcome the loss of their daughter. The tensions that arise when the daughter finds her real family result in a journey of understanding and forgiveness.--''MBC Global Media User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Oh Yeon Seo as Jang Bo Ri / Do Bo Ri **Yoo Eun Mi as young Bo Ri *Kim Ji Hoon as Lee Jae Hwa **Jung Yoon Suk as young Jae Hwa *Lee Yoo Ri as Yun Min Jung **Shin Soo Yun as young Min Jung *Oh Chang Suk as Lee Jae Hee **Jo Hyun Do as young Jae Hee ;Bi Sool Chae *Kim Yong Rim as Kim Soo Mi *Kim Hye Ok as In Hwa (Soo Mi's second daughter-in-law) **Park Seo Yeon as young In Hwa *Yang Mi Kyung as Ok Soo (Soo Mi's first daughter-in-law) *Ahn Nae Sang as Soo Bong (Soo Mi's second son) *Jung Won Joong as Hee Bong (Soo Mi's first son) *Jun In Taek as Park Jong Ha ;Jae Hwa & Jae Hee's family *Han Jin Hee as Lee Dong Hoo (Jae Hwa, Jae Hee, and Ga Eul's father) *Geum Bo Ra as Hwa Yun (Dong Hoo's wife) *Woo Hee Jin as Jung Ran (Dong Hoo's younger sister) *Han Seung Yeon as Lee Ga Eul (Dong Ho's daughter) ;Others *Hwang Young Hee as Mrs. Do/Do Hye Ok (Min Jung's biological mother) *Park Gun Il as Kang Yoo Chun (Nae Chun's younger brother) *Choi Dae Chul as Kang Nae Chun (Yoo Chun's older brother) *Sung Hyuk as Moon Ji Sang (Min Jung's first love) *Kim Ji Young as Jang Bi Dan (Bo Ri's daughter) *Lee Hyun Bin *Jung Soo In *Kim Gun *Yoo Joo Won *Ahn Sung Hoon *Baek Kyung Min *Kim Min Seo (ep 52) *Lee Gun Ha *Im Do Yoon as Young Sook Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Chang Sub *'Producer:' Lee Myung Sook (이명숙) *'Director:' Baek Ho Min *'Assistant Director:' Park Sang Hoon, Ham Sun In (함선인) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Soon Ok Recognitions *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence, Actress (Oh Yeon Seo) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence , Man (Kim Ji Hoon) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Child Actor (Kim Ji Young) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Grand Award (Lee Yoo Ri) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Golden Acting Award, (Ahn Nae Sang), (Kim Hye Ok) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Producers’ Award for Best Acting (Lee Yoo Ri) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Screenwriter Award (Kim Soon Ok) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards:' Drama of the Year Episode Ratings See Come! Jang Bo Ri/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:MBC Category:Family Category:Romance